Algunas mañanas en Sereitei
by formoza
Summary: Varios 'drabbles' o minishots sobre distintos personajes con OCs por la mañana. Todo amor, jeje. Disfruten de los despertares de nuestros chicos.
1. Ch 1: Abarai Renji

El pelirrojo gruñó, ignorando, o intentando ignorar, la alarma que resonaba por toda la habitación. Suspiró y sintiómel leve aroma de flores y dulce que venía de entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el pelo de ella. Inhaló aire y se volvió a relajar cuando la dichosa alarma dejó de gritar.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y hundió su rostro en su desnudo pecho, solo abriendo los ojos a entremedias para ver las figuras de los tatuajes tribales de su amante. Sonrió cansada y repasó la nariz por su pecho hasta que subió hasta su cuello y lo besó.

"Buenos días..." murmuró él en su cabello, inhalando otra vez y pegándola más en un abrazo fuerte.

Ella se mordió el labio, aún soñolenta y le volvió a besar cuello, repasando su espalda con sus uñas levemente, haciendo que al Lt. se le pasara un escalofrío de placer en la médula.

"Es hora de levantarse." ella se quejó en un suspiro, haciéndole sonreír.

"5 minutos más." murmuró y le besó la frente.

"Yo lo decía por ti. Hoy tengo día libre." ella rió en un bostezo, besando su cuello y pecho lentamente.

"¿Hm? Eso no es justo." gruñó él, separándose un pocomde ella para masajearse la frente, quedándose inmóvil para admirar la figura desnuda que parecía tan pequeña comparada con la de él.

"El gruñón y malvado Capitán Kuchiki le volverá a echar la bronca si no llegas a tiempo." ella rió, aunque se volvió a pegar a él.

"Rgh..." Renji puso una mueca, acariciando su mejilla. Luego miró el reloj y sonrió, acordándose de una cosa. "¿Sabes? Creo que dispongo de una hora más." pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el suave cuello de ella y se estemeció. Ella se mordió sus labios rosados y abrió un ojo, esos ojos que siempre le dejaban perplejo. Mostró una sonrisa juguetona, aunque aún cansada.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y... qué propones?" ella acarició su duro pecho y bajó hasta sus abdominales, lentamente bajando y bajando. Dios, estaba perfectamente esculpido. Él le besó la mejilla, la nariz, la frente y por fin... los labios. Ella atrapó su labio inferior con un leve mordisqueo y empezaron un beso más acalorado. El pelirrojo hundió su mano en el pelo de ella y la atrapó más hacía él, mientras que ella seguía masajeando sus músculos en una perfecta tortura...

"Renji. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes qued-? ... Renji." murmuró ella, sintiendo como sus besos bajaban por su cuello más y más abajo hasta que... "Renji."

"¿Hmm?" murmuró, mordiendo levemente su sensible piel. Ella respiró con profundidad, pero consiguió levantarle la cara para ver algo que le dieron ganas de morirse. Una mariposa mensajera.

"Lt. Abarai, llega tarde. Atte. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Mierda." gruñó él, ignorando las risas de ella, pensando en que se había equivocado al creer que tenía una hora más, aunque tuvo que reconocer que su dulce risa le alegró un poco.


	2. Ch 2: Kyoraku Shunsui

El cielo. Es lo que se le pasaba en su cabeza mientras estaba medio-dormida entre los brazos de su amante. Éste la tenía atrapada por detrás en un abrazo de oso, teniendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración golpeándola levemente, siempre con una sonrisa en su pacífica cara. Él murmuró algo en sueños y rozó su nariz en su nuca lentamente y luego se pegó más a ella.

Un escalofrío se le pasó por la médula cuando el capitán rozó su nuca y soltó un suspiro, un poco más despierta. Abrió un ojo con cansancio y encontró el sol saliente sobre Sereitei, un paisaje anaranjado y rojo entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación. Se pegó más a él, hundiéndo su espalda en su gran pecho y cerró el ojo otra vez, una sonrisa ahora en su dulce cara.

"Mm...Buenos días, mi dulce flor." murmuró él al lado de su oreja, una voz ronca y sexy, su típica coz de por la mañana, de recién despertado. Le besó la nuca y ella tembló de placer levemente. Ella acarició el brazo que la encolvía de por la cintura y volvió su mirada hasta mirarle de reojo, sus labios curvados en lo que él consideraba 'la perfección', en esa sonrisa que adoraba.

"Vuelve a dormirte..." le murmuró ella, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz. Él soltó una risita ronca y la besó levemente, luego ella se volvió hacía él, acariciando su pecho lentamente. Él se quedó ahí mirando el tesoro de su cida, su figura bañada entre la luz amarillenta de la mañana, sus ojos más iluminados, sus cabellos recoloteados. Rió. Estaba preciosa así, pareciendo salvaje ante él.

"¿Qué?" murmuró ella al pegarse a su pechl y besarlo justo donde su corazón estaba. Él le quitó un mechón caído y la miró con sus ojos chocolate dulcemente.

"Solo pensaba lo mucho que te amo." él susurró aún con la voz sexy mañanera, besándo su frente.

"Oh, Shunsui..." ella levantó la mirada y le besó. "Yo también a ti." sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y él sonrió más, hundiendose en el dulce aroma de ella.

"Duerme, mi amor." le dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda para que cayese en el sueño, y ella así hizo... Al igual que él, ignorando el hecho de que tendría que irse asu oficina a empezar a hacer el papeleo. Seguramente su Lt. estaría hecha una furia, aunque lo daría todo por estar siempre así, abrazando a la criatura que le iluminaba el día para siempre.


	3. Ch 3: Zaraki Kenpachi

Ella intentó salir de sus grandes brazos. Tenía unas ganas horribles de ir al baño pero sus fuertes brazos estaban abrazándola con fuerza. No tanta fuerza como para hacerle daño, pero con tanta que no podía salir de la cama. Él roncaba libremente, su nariz hundida en su pelo, mientras que ella tenía su cara en su amplio pecho musculoso.

"K-Kenpachi, déjame salir..." dijo en voz alta, intentando escapar. Normalmente querría quedarse todo el tiempo abrazada a él pero ahora era una emergencia.

El gran hombre gruñó algo en el sueño y volvió a roncar como siempre, casi haciendo temblar la casa.

"¡Kenpachi!" murmuró y le hizo abrir un ojo. Sorprendentemente, cuando estaba con ella, podía estar sin el parche, ya que la presión de su reyatsu no la molestaba... Le puso una mueca y respondió con voz gruñona.

"¿Quérgh?" ella sonrió, casi olvidándose de su emergencia, pero cuando él la abrazó más, se acordó.

"Suéltame..." le susurró. Él frunció el ceño, diciéndole con la mirada que no. Estaba demasiado cómodo. "Ahora mismo." ella le dijo en tono peligroso, un tono que a él le encantaba. Sonrió y capturó sus labios en un beso perezoso, pero lleno de deseo. Separaron sus bocas unos milímetros y ella se mordió el labio. "Kenpachi..."

"¿Hnn?"

"Tengo que ir al baño..." ella se aguantaba la risa, sabiendo que le ha cortado el rollo. Él puso otra mueca y dudando, la dejó escapar rápidamente al baño. Luego rió bajito y hundió su rostro en la almohada de ella, captando su olor.

Nada más volver, se lo encontró tombado boca abajo ocupando toda la cama. Su torso desnudo mostraba sus músculos entrenados y sus cicatrices de guerra. La luz de la mañana entraba por la cortina. Ella sonrió y volvió sin hacer ruido a la cama, subiéndose sobre él, quedándose sobre su espalda.

"Por tu culpa, mujer, no puedo dormir." murmuró él mirándola de reojo, mientras ella le masajeaba la espalda.

"Oh... ¿Te digo algo?" le susurró ella al oído. Kenpachi levamtó una ceja. "Podemos aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa..." susurró de forma seductiva, masajeando su espalda lentamente... Él sonrió y de repente la tiró debajo de él.

"Pensé que nunca me lo ofrecerías." murmuró, besando su cuello, luego captando sus labios, aunque justamente antes de que todo se volviera caliente...

"¡KEN-CHAN! ¡MAMI! ¡Sé que estáis despiertos!" se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta. Kenpachi gruñó un insulto y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras ella se reía a más no poder.

"Sabes que por reírte, esta noche te castigaré, ¿no?" le susurró. Ella se mordió el labio y justo cuando quería responder, la puerta se echó abajo y una enérgica Yachiru entró bailando.

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!" el capitán empezó a echarle la bronca mientras que ella observaba sonriendo como su nueva familia discutía y aunque todo estaba lleno de gritos, veía amor en los onos de él. Bueno, y clara diversión en la pequeña diablilla.

Otra mañana más con su familia...


	4. Ch 4: Urahara Kisuke

{ Especial Karagura }

Ella suspiró del gusto al estar rodeada por los fuertes brazos de la persona que adoraba. El pecho de él estaba pegado a su espalda y el respiraba levemente en su oreja. Estaba medio-despierta desde hacía ya un tiempo pero no se quería levantar, aunque ya fuese mediodía. Ella sonrió de lado y se acurrucó más a él al pensar la razón por la cual estaban ellos _tan_ cansados. - _No me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche._ - soltó un bufido de risa para no despertarle y cerró los ojos, no antes de ojear por la ventana para ver el sol en todo su esplendor en el cielo.

Tras tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en el tremendo calor que hacía afuera, aliviada al pensar que él tenía aire acondicionado, empezó a acordarse el tiempo en el que él empezó de Capitán de la Doceava División. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, aunque tenía que reconocer para si misma, pero nunca, nunca, nunca, en frente de Kisuke, que estaba muy sexy con el uniforme de capitán.

Se acordó de cuando él tuvo que escapar de Sereitei y que ella no le acompañó, él se lo impidió, pero el destino les ha vuelto a juntar y él decidió no volver a soltarla. Literalmente. Siempre se pegaba a ella y aunque a veces resultaba ser un poco irritante, adoraba a ese hombre. Incluso cuand-... _Kisuke..._ Pensó.

Sus pensamientos se pararon cuando sintió como una mano le masajeaba el pecho levemente, aunque seguía escuchando la regular respiración de él. De repente la agarró del nudo y tuvo que dar un saltito de sorpresa, luego escuchando su nombre en un murmuro, seguido de dulces palabras. Él hundió su cabeza en su nuca e inhaló aire, abriendo los ojos cuando ella soltó una risita tonta. _Este hombre..._

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver dónde tenía la mano y decidió jugar un poquito más con ella, volviendo a masajearla lentamente, moviendo su mano por su torso, pasando por su ombligo, hasta...

"Buenos días, Kisuke." murmuró ella, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Otra vez le había pillado. Él gruñó con una sonrisa en su oreja.

"Si que son unos _buenos días_..." pasó su mano por su cintura. "Definitivamente." Su voz iba cayendo cada vez más grave y más deseosa, mandándole escalofríos por la médula. Ella se volvió hacía él y sus narices se rozaron. Levantó una ceja al ver la cara de deseo de él y sonrió de lado, acercando sus labios poco a poco uniéndose en un dulce beso, poco a poco volviéndose más y más intenso. Las grandes manos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo, empezando otra sesión de amor intenso hasta que...

"Urahara-san...¿está despierto?" la voz grave de Tessai se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, solo consiguiendo que Kisuke soltara el gruñido más largo que había soltado en su vida. "Kurosaki-san está aquí para entrenar." dijo el gran hombre. Kisuke murmuró algo indescifrable entre dientes y dijo en un gruñido:

"Dile que venga mañana."

"Pero, señ-"

"Mañana." soltó él más alto, volviendo su atención hacía ella, besando su cuello con sensualidad.

Tessai se quedó mirando la puerta no sabiendo qué esperar pero se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos saldrían de la habitación en mucho, puesto que la risa de la prometida de Urahara se escuchó y justo tras eso unos pequeños gemidos. Suspiró y murmuró para si... "Pero si le dijiste lo mismo _ayer_..." y se fue. Y otra vez Ichigo tendría que esperar para entrenar.


	5. Ch 5: Ukitake Jushiro

"Jushiro..." ella murmuró mientras él tosía, aunque ésta vez, gracias a los cielos, sin sangre. Le masajeaba la espalda mientras él respiraba con dificultad, aunque eso no le impedía agarrarla de la mano para pedir consuelo. Ella ladeó la cabeza y le quitó un poco del largo pelo blanco de la cara y se encontró con sus ojos, esos dulces ojos de los que se enamoró perdidamente, esa cara gentil que la hacía sonreír cada día... Ese hombre...

"L-Lo sient-" ella le mandó una dura mirada y él calló, sabiendo que no le gustaba que pidiera perdón por cosas así.

"Jushiro." ella entrecerró los ojos y él pensaba que le iba a echar la bronca, pero de repente se encontró en un abrazo fuerte, la cara de ella estaba metida en su cuello y estaba temblando. Él la rodeó con los brazos fuertemente y hundió la nariz en su pelo, respirando su dulce aroma.

Ella se acurrucó más en él.

No eran ni las 6 de la madrugada pero él tuvo uno de esos ataques. No eran frecuentes, es más, han ido desapareciendo, pero eso no aseguraba que la enfermedad se fuera... Éste fue uno de los días en los que fue demostrado...

Él jugó con su pelo, mirándola desde arriba mientras ella observaba el paisaje de afuera. La luz del Sol mañanero le golpeaba el bello rostro, sus ojos volviéndose incluso más dulces. Ella tenía pegada su cabeza a su pecho y escuchaba cada latido de corazón que él daba...

Subió su mirada unos instantes y se encontró con la de él. Los dos sonrieron.

"Te quiero." ella dijo en un susurró, rozando la cara sobre su pecho de forma afectiva, pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros, luego subió a besarle lentamente, un beso simple.

"Yo también te quiero..." el murmuró cuando se separaron unos instantes y la volvió a besar. Como cada día aún no entendía cómo consiguió esta preciosa mujer, cómo consiguió que se enamorase de él, de un pobre desgraciado, aunque cuando estaba con ella se sentía de lo más afortunado...

Ella de repente sonrió, empezando a besar su cuello con delicadeza, bajando lentamente mientras le abría el pijama, dejando su pecho desnudo. Subió su mirada hasta que se encontró con la de él y sonrió con malicia. Pasó sus manos por sus abdominales, las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole sensualmente-

"¡CAPITÁN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?" Kiyone, su tercer oficiales, empezó a gritar desde detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio. "¿¡CAPITÁN!" Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno de los dos se movio... "¿Crees que está muerto?"

"¿Pero qué dices, Kiyone? ¡NO SEAS TONTA!" Sentarou, su otro tercer oficial se escuchó. La pareja suspiró en la cama y se miraron a los ojos. Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse mientras los tercer-oficiales se peleaban detrás de la puerta.

"¿Huh? Se escuchan gemidos..." Sentarou pegó la oreja a la puerta... Y repentinamente se puso rojo mientras Kiyone aún le gritaba. La agarró del brazo y salieron corriendo de ahí, mientras el capitán y su esposa se _divertían_ un rato...


	6. Ch 6: Madarame Ikkaku

"¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Me has prometido que íbamos a luchar hoy!" el calvo le gruñó en la oreja, ya vestido para la _acción_. ¿Qué hora era?

**06:00**

...

Ella gruñó en la almohada y se tapó más con la manta, mandándole una mirada asesina. Su pelo estaba loco y sus ojos rojos del sueño, puesto que gracias al hombre que ahora mismo estaba en su habitación no pudo dormir en toda la noche por motivos... evidentes que no se van a mencionar.

En ese momento ella se insultaba a si misma por ser tan tonta y prometerle al segundo hombre más deseoso de peleas, ya que el primero era Kenpachi, que iba a pelear con él. Suspiró mientras Ikkaku empezaba a balbucear sobre lo poco que cumple sus promesas, que ella no es de fiar, que debería dejar de hacerle caso...

"Ikkaku, sal de aquí." ella dijo con voz soñolienta, sintiéndose tan bien entre las mantas que la protegían, esas mantas tan cómodas y suaves que parecían el mismo paraíso, como unas nubes que la protegían hasta que...

"¡PERO ME LO HAS PROMETIDO!" él gruñó otra vez, moviendo su espada de arriba abajo por la habitación imitando una pelea, aunque imaginaria.

"Aún no ha empezado el día, Ikkaku." ella murmuró, volviendo al sueño. Él murmuró una palabrota y se rascó la calva pensando, luego sonrió.

"Pero ya estás despierta..." susurró sorprendentemente cerca de su oreja. Un escalofrío se le pasó por el cuerpo mientras él la destapaba de la manta y la volvía hacía él para que le mirase. Sus ojos se clavaron y se quedaron ahí unos segundos observándose hasta que ella sonrió también, el sueño desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Prometí una pelea..." susurró ella agarrándole del cuello para acercarle. Él cayó encima de ella en la cama, aunque sin aplastarla. Sonrió. "Pero no dije qué tipo de pelea." la voz de la chica aún seguía un poco ronca pero así la hacía parecer incluso más sexy. Su pelo estaba echado a lo loco de la noche anterior y de dormir y su vestimenta... bueno, que no tenía mucha, lo que a Ikkaku le causaba tener algunas que otras ideas y no sobre peleas.

"¿Y qué propones?" le preguntó él.

"Esto..." susurró cuando sus labios estaban a ni un centímetro de distancia y al hacerlo, se rozaron un poco. Y sin un segundo más de duda, se besaron.

Al final si pelearon, pero entre las mantas.


	7. Ch 7: Kurosaki Ichigo

{ Especial Karagura 2 }

La respiración suave de ella en su cuello le mandaba una y otra vez en el dulce ensueño que tenía. Estaba en el cielo, sin dudas, y entre sus brazos estaba la mejor chica y novia. Ella tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho y sus labios estaban casi pegados a su cuello, igual que su naricita, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Él la estrechó más hacía él no pudiendo evitar querer sentirla cerca, pero había otra cosa que le corroía la mente. Era algo como que... se le olvidaba algo.

Ella suspiró de gusto al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de él, despertando de su perfecto sueño. Subió lentamente sus manos hasta rodearle con sus brazos el cuello, besándole levemente en la mejilla, pensando que dormía.

"Mhn..." sacó el un ruido de gusto y pegó su mejilla a la de ella, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Pasaron su primera noche_ juntos_, si es que sabéis de lo que se habla, y ésta era la mañana siguiente. Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, pegados, aún acalorados, cómodos entre las sábanas de la habitación de ella. La chica tuvo que cerrar los ojos y analizarlo todo para realizar que no era una de sus fantasías. Ahí, en los brazos del hombre que más quería...

"Buenos días..." le susurró ella al oído, lo cual le hizo temblar un poco del gusto y la pegó más a su pecho, inconscientemente.

"M-hm." él asintió, besando su frente a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por su delicada espalda. El pelirrojo sonrió al sentir el aroma de ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Al abrir los ojos se la encontró acurrucada a él, sonriendo, su pelo revoloteado y su figura desn-... Pestañeó dos veces y la miró bien, una manta fina envolviéndoles a los dos de cintura para abajo, los dos desnudos. Y entonces se acordó de todos y cada uno de los detalles de la noche anterior... Y se puso como un tomate.

No era por nada, pero él era así. Sintió como él se acaloró y levantó la vista para encontrarse la de él. Pudo ver la vergüenza en sus ojos.

"Um, em..." él balbuceó, pero no la soltó en ningún momento. Ella casi tuvo que intentar no reírse. Falló y rió.

"Ichigo, anoche me viste desnuda. Creo que deberías pasar ya por eso." le sugirió. Él se puso más rojo aún, si es posible.

"Ya, pero..." dijo, avergonzado. "Te hice daño..." murmuró, recordando, sintiéndose mal, soltanto un poco su agarre a ella. La chica sonrió al saber que él se preocupaba por su primera vez. Sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él.

"No es cierto." pegó sus labios a los del shinigami sustituto y él se puso un poco tenso. Incluso para un simple beso era tenso, pero luego la besó con fuerza que casi se podía pensar que la iba a romper.

"T-t...Te quiero..." le susurró él, mirando a otro lado.

"Yo también a tí, Ichigo." ella dijo también en silencio, un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. "Oh, em..." ella miró confundida la hora. "Ichigo..." él la miró dudando.

"¿Hm?"

"No es por romper este momento, pero... mira la hora." y el chico miró el reloj de su cuarto, empalideciendo al ver que eran las 12:31 de la mañana, sabiendo que su padre le mataría al llegar a casa. Si, era eso lo que se le olvidaba. Había acordado llegar temprano a casa para que Ishin no se diera cuenta de que salió, pero supo en ese mismo instante que nada más llegar a casa estaría bombardeado por mil preguntas... y palizas.

Su novia sonrió y le besó la mejilla, pegando su pecho al de él. "Pero te puedes quedar aquí si quieres..." le susurró al oído, luego besando su mandíbula. Entonces él reaccionó, mirándola un poco rojo pero le sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

¿Qué mas daban algunas palizas? Ese momento sería perfecto.


	8. Ch 8: Kira Izuru

Él volvió a la habitación con dos tazas de café recién hechas en las manos, sonriendo, un poco rojo en las mejillas. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que las cosas le irían tan bien y menos con la mujer de sus sueños. La vergüenza siempre le impidió conseguir las cosas que quiso pero ahí estaba ella... Uno de sus sueños.

La mujer con la que soñó despierto durante tanto tiempo, incluso antes de conocerla en persona la observaba.

Esa misma mujer estaba acurrucada en su cama, con la nariz hundida en su almohada y mirándole de reojo, sonriendo pícara como siempre hacía.

"Buenos días." ella murmuró, volviéndose hacía él, la manta que la cubría cayéndose un poco, casi mostrando sus firmes pechos. Él chico tosió bruscamente y miró hacía otro lado, casi cayéndosele el café. De repente se escuchó una risa divertida de fondo. "¡Izuru!" ella rió.

"Buenos días..." él murmuró, acercándose a la cama con las mejillas ruborizadas. Ella se levantó, tapándose con la manta mientras el chico tenía otro ataque de pánico, y cogió una de las tazas, mordiéndose el labio.

Él intentaba centrarse en otra cosa, ni pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior, aunque fuese la mejor noche de su vida. De repente sintió una mano en su mejilla que le guió hasta la mirada de ella. Estaba sonriendo. Y aunque sintió como la vergüenza le llenaba otra vez, sonrió con timidez y la besó.

La chica sonrió en el beso y metió su mano libre en su pelo, mordiéndole el labio.

Izuru se puso más rojo aún, aunque los dos dejaron las tazas en la mesita de noche y volvieron a la cama.


End file.
